The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of Sorghastrum nutans, more commonly known as yellow indiangrass or simply indiangrass. The new variety has blue foliage coloration instead of the more common green coloration; an upright and tightly growing vegetative and flowering growth habit; and exceptional drought and heat tolerance.
Particularly in Southwestern United States, prolonged drought conditions and extended periods of extreme heat temperatures have expanded the commercial market for attractive, drought-tolerant, and vigorous ornamental plants. An important species for habitat, the tall foliage offers cover for birds and small animals and seed heads provide a food source for songbirds and insects.
The original plant of ‘Thin Man’ was discovered on Aug. 30, 2007 in Los Lunas in Valencia County, N. Mex. in the United States. ‘Thin Man’ was found in a cultivated field of Sorghastrum nutans called ‘Llano’ (unpatented). ‘Llano’ was developed from plants of eastern New Mexico provenance primarily for forage and pasture use. These plants were grown for commercial seed production. There were no other plants in the cultivated area. ‘Thin Man’ is the result of the cross pollination of ‘Llano’ in this cultivated area and is a chance genetic variation. It was selected for its visibly tighter growth habit and denser foliage than the surrounding grasses.
On the same day of discovery, the plant was transported, divided and replanted into several #5 “gallon” pots and cultivated in a greenhouse located in Santa Fe, N. Mex. The original plants where then transplanted into a trial garden bed in the same nursery where they were observed for approximately 18 months. Propagation via crown division began in the summer of 2009 under the direction of the inventor of the present invention. Field-grown plants were divided in late spring and potted into nursery pots. Testing was repeated in professional nursery settings in Santa Fe, N. Mex. and Fort Collins, Colo. Propagation testing continued through three generations and testing demonstrated the distinct characteristics described herein. These characteristics are true-to-type and transmissible by asexual reproduction with uniformity and stability.